ZURU,
by RyoHyuk
Summary: saat langit menangis kupikir hanya akan ada kesialan di dalamnya, tapi ternyata air mata langit membawaku bertemu dengannya, karena hujan dan zuru...


Baiklah pertama- tama aku ingin bilang kalo Naruto hanyalah milik Kishimoto Masashi seorang, tapi aku masih belum berhenti berusaha untuk membuat Naruto menjadi milikku.. *taboked (_._)' maafkan emosi saya yang terlalu menggebu Kishimoto-sensei..

Warning : Gaje+ OOC kurasa,dan seperti biasa typo(s ) bertebaran layaknya debu yang bertebaran di udara..

Ket :

"aaaaa" = percakapan

'aaaaa' = pemikiran

_aaaaaa_ = yang ngomong itu inneer

**aaaa** = suratnya Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>ZURU<strong>

Hari ini aku benar- benar sial. Terjebak di tengah hujan dalam kesendirian dan hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati. Dan lagi, apa-apaan angin ini? kenapa malah bekerja sama dengan hujan untuk membekukanku? Hah perutku benar- banar lapar, benar- benar bodoh, kenapa tadi aku malah kabur duluan dan tidak mengisi perutku dengan benda yang lazim disebut makanan itu? Hah sudahlah, sudah terlanjur. Aku memakipun semua ini juga belum tentu berakhir, jadi lebih baik aku bertahan dan bersabar, berjongkok di sini dan menghangatkan diriku sendiri.

10 menit..

10 menit 2 detik..

10 menit 15 detik..

10 menit 20 detik..

"Arrgghh, menyebalkan, mana bisa aku masuk ruangan teater dengan baju basah kuyup begini? Lagi pula kenapa tadi aku pulang segala? Bodoh, kau benar- benar bodoh Naruto!" aku memaki diriku sendiri.

Waktu akhirnya kuhabiskan dalam kebosanan, dan karena lagi-lagi angin menjilat tubuhku sampai aku menggigil akhirnya aku hanya bisa mengeratkan bagian bagian tubuhku lebih dekat untuk mencuri kehangatan.

Tapi aku sedikit terkejut saat mendapati ada orang yang ikut berjongkok di sampingku,kuangkat wajahku yang sedari tadi ku sembunyikan di antara lututku. Oh, ternyata seorang gadis. Kutelusuri dia dari atas sampai bawah. 'Hem tidak jauh berbeda denganku, basah kuyup dan sepertinya dia juga kedinginan, tapi kenapa tidak ada sedikitpun kecemasan tergambar di raut wajahnya?' aku bergelut dengan pikiranku sendiri.

"A-ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ooh ti-tidak, kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang," jawabnya dengan nada datar. "Kau tidak takut padaku?" tanyanya.

"Memangnya kenapa harus takut?" sahutku sambil bertanya. Kukerutkan alisku sampai hampir menyatu, 'Aneh sekali sich dia, kenapa bertanya hal aneh seperti itu?' pikirku.

"Ini.." dia menunjuk mata lavendernya yang besar dan menentramkan itu.

Kenapa harus takut? Hatiku malah menghangat melihatnya. setelah kuperhatikan dia benar-benar cantik. Air yang sedari tadi meluncur mengaliri wajah dan tubuhnya semakin membuatku terpesona. Baiklah ini mulai tidak wajar, aku juga tidak percaya cinta pandangan pertama. Tapi tak bisa kubohongi kalau gadis ini memang memikat, seakan hawanya menabrak dinding ketidak sadaranku dan membuatku kembali percaya kalau ternyata ada orang yang seperti ini di dunia.

"Ke-kenapa kau melihatku begitu?" tanyanya terbata.

"Ooh maaf,aku itu, anu, itu, itu apa ya, aku lupa," jawabku gelagapan, tak lupa ku tutupi akhir perkataanku denagn senyun lima jariku.

Lima belas menit belalu, kira- kira, tak ada lagi interaksi di antara kami. Aku diam, dia diam. Aku meliriknya, dia melirikku. Aku mengeluh dengan berujar dingin, dia hanya mengeratkan tangannya untuk semakin memeluk dirinya sendiri dan mengadu gigi gerahamnya.

Aku mengamatinaya lagi, oh Kami-sama, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada jantungku? Kenapa rasanya jantung ini ingin keluar dari kerangkeng rusukku?

Dua puluh menit, aku mulai bosan, kedinginan sudah tidak berefek lagi padaku, masa bodoh dengan hujan yang tak juga reda ini. Mengingat sesuatu kubuka tas orangeku, kuulurkan tanganku masuk ke dalamnya dan yap, ada! kertas segi empat itu kutarik cepat- cepat, syukurkah ternyata tidah basah. Tanpa sadar kulirik gadis di sampingku, dia tampak bingung. Eh.. kenapa dia terlihat pucat sekali ya? tanpa menolak, kuulurkan tanganku dan hanya dalam waktu singkat punggung tanganku sudah menempel di dahinya. Dan betepa terkejutnya aku saat kurasa punggung tanganku terbakar.

"Kau sa...,"

"Jangan sentuh aku!" teriaknya sambil menampik keras tanganku.

"Kenapa? Tapi kau sakit, nona,"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Tapi nona,"

"Sebentar lagi hujan akan reda," katanya tiba- tiba. semua intonasi bicaranya yang tinngi tadi turun satu oktaf dan membuatku tercengang olehnya. Kupikir dia akan memakiku, tapi ternyata tidak, dia malah menatap langit penuh damai da berkata kalau hujan akan segera reda.

Mengerti petunjuknya, meskipun aku ragu karena hujan masih amat deras, ku otak- atik kertas di tanganku, berwarna indigo sama seperti rambutnya dan bercorak lavender sama seperti baju yang di kenakannya. Dia? tentu saja hanya menatapku heran. Sementara aku, aku menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaanku sekarang. Lipatan pertama, kedua, ketiga, keempat dan seterusnya hingga hampir 28 lipatan dan akhirnya selesai. Kuserahkan karyaku padanya.

"Zuru?"

"Ya, karena kau sedang sakit, lain kali akan kubuatkan 1000 buah untukmu kalau kita bertemu lagi," kataku padanya.

"Te-terima kasih," balasnya. Ehh pipinya memerah, manisnya~..

"Ngomong- ngomong siapa namamu?"

"Hujannya reda," katanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Kulihat lagi dia menengadah memandang cakrawala dengan wajahnya yang damai. Begitu menyenangkan untuk dipandang. Sebelum aku kembali ke dunia nyataku dia telah menghilang. Dan baru kusadari bahwa keberadaanya sekian menit yang lalu membuatku melompat ke lamunanku dan terus memaksaku memikirkannya.

Esoknya matahari kembali enggan terlihat, hanya awan- awan hitam yang kembali menggantung dan kemudian menangisi bumi kali ini. Aku berlari lagi menembus air mata langit, tapi kali ini bukan karena kebodohanku seperti kemarin, melainkan otakkulah yang memaksa kakiku untuk melangkah ke tempat yang sama dengan kemarin.

Dan.. oh tidak, tak ada seorangpun di sana. Karenanya kuputuskan untuk menunggunya sampai dia datang. _Tapi bagaimana kalau hari ini dia membawa payung? atau jangan-jangan dia sakit? Tidak, tidak boleh, bagaimana kalau dia sakit kemudian mati? Dasar bodoh kau pikir dia anak kucing yang kau pelihara saat umurmu 7 tahun dan mati karena sakit? Bukan bodoh, dia manusia, manusia cantik yang membuatmu terpesona, yang sampai sekarang wangi rambutnya masih melekat di indra penciumanmu. Hentikan, berhenti mengacau pikiranku,kau baru bertemu dia sekali Naruto dan kau sudah hampir gila? Sadar Naruto, sadar!_. Hanya satu hal yang bisa kulakukan saat itu, mengacak rambut basahku untuk menghentikan aksi gila innerku yang seperti kerasukan si indigo.

Drtttt...Drttttt... Hp-ku bergetar, oh Kiba menelephone rupanya.

"Moshi- moshi, ada apa Kiba?"

"Hey Naruto dimana kau ini sich? Anak-anak teater sudah menunggumu tahu!"

"Ohh ya, aku terjebak hujan Kiba, kalau reda akan kuusahakan cepat datang,"

"Baiklah,"

"Ya sudah, kututup ya.."

"Eeee tunggu, tunggu, tunggu,"

"Apa lagi Kiba?"

"Katanya kemarin kau ketemu anak perempuan berambut indigo ya?" tanya Kiba, ada nada ganjil di balik pertanyaannya itu.

"Tahu dari mana Kiba?"

"Heeee benar ya?"

"Kenapa sich kau ini?"

"Hati-hati Naruto dia itu berbahaya, banyak orang yang sudah menjadi korbannya,"

"Korban~?"

"Iya, banyak orang yang sudah mati karenanya,"

"Mati~? Kau ini bicara apa Kiba?"

"Memangnya kau tidak tahu ya? anak itu sudah dikutuk, banyak orang yang sudah mati karena dia, kalau ada orang yang menyakitinya dan dia membencinya, lalu dia menginginkan orang itu mati, maka orang itu akan benar- benar mati Naruto,"

"Aku tidak percaya takhayul murahan seperti itu Kiba,"

"Kau ini, pokoknya ingat ya Naruto, jangan dekat-dekat dia, selama ini juga tidak ada orang yang mau mendekatinya, apa lagi menempelkan tangan di jidatnya seperti orang bodoh kemarin, bisa- bisa tidak hanya mati orang itu, tapi juga masuk neraka dia hahaha,"

"Kurang ajar kau Kiba,"

"Pokoknya igat pesanku ya Naruto, ehh satu lagi, jangan pernah tatap matanya atau kau akan sakit dan tidak ada seorang dokterpun bisa menolongmu, baiklah jaa,"

Berakhirnya pembicaraan singkat itu, kembali membuatku teringat padanya, korban? mati? cihh tidak masuk akal. Kembali menunggunya yang sampai hujan reda tidak datang akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pulang dengan perasaan sedih.

Seminggu berlalu setelah kejadian yang membuatnya terkejut dan terus memikirkan satu hal terus menerus, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat dimana seminggu yang lalu ia bertemu dengan seseorang bermata shappire yang memberinya Zuru.

"Tidak mungkin," dia memcoba meyakinkan hatinya sendiri.

Ya.. saat ini Hinata tengah menatap puluhan Zuru di sebuah toples kaca yang warnanya sama dengan Zuru pertamanya. Entah kenapa hatinya menghangat, seperti ada rasa dihargai dan dicintai. Tapi sebuah keganjilan ada di hatinya, saat dia melihat sebuah zuru violet yang agak besar ada di paling atas tumpukan zuru-zuru itu.

**Dear gadis zuru**

**Kuharap kau bisa membaca tulisan tanganku yang kadang aku sendiripun tidak bisa membacanya. hehehe. **Senyum kecil menghias bibir Hinata.

**Emm sebenarnya aku sendiri bingung apa yng harus ku katakan di sini, tapi asal kau tahu selama 5 hari ini aku selalu menunggumu di sini, tapi entah kenapa kau tidak juga muncul. Itu menyebalkan!**

**Tapi entah kenapa sejak saat itu ada hal yamg mengganjal di hatiku zuru (ku panggil itu saja ya, habis aku tidak tahu namamu sich), bukan keganjilan tentang dirimu, tapi tentang diriku, aku selalu ingat wajahmu yang memerah saat zuru pertamaku kuberikan padamu, aku juga selalu ingat matamu yang menentramkan itu. **Mataku? Hinata bertanya pada dirinya sendiri penuh rasa heran.** Baiklah ku dengar katanya orang yang menatap matamu bisa terjangkit penyakit yang tak bisa disembuhkan, oke setelah itu aku memang sakit, tapi tenang hanya flu biasa dan ada dokter yang bisa menyembuhkanku. Dan tentang kutukan itu.. **Hati Hinata mencelos membacanya.** sepertinya aku kurang percaya, mana ada orang yang bisa membunuh orang lain hanya dengan bilang, "matilah kau!" bukankah itu lelucon. **Hanya satu hal yang dilakukan Hinata saat itu, memasang wajah datar dan innocent andalannya, tapi tak bisa ditolak kalau dia ingin terus membaca tulisan itu**. Aku memang percaya pada kutukan, tapi aku kurang percaya kalau orang yang bermata menyejukkan sepertimu mau dan tega mengutuk orang.**

**Kalau kau membaca ini, kumohon datanglah kesini Rabu besok jam 8, aku akan menunggumu, hanya satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan sebenarnya, maukah kau jadi temanku? **Sungguh mata Hinata membulat sempurna karena itu. Ya hanya satu alasan yang bisa ditemukan untuk itu, ada orang yang mengajaknya berteman? dan itu nyata. Mana mungkin? ini pasti mimpi, dan hanya untuk sekedar meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dia membaca ulang surat zuru tadi, air matanya meleleh saat dia membaca **"maukah kau menjadi temanku?".**

**N. B = kutulis ini karena tidak ada satu orangpun mau menjawab pertanyaanku saat aku bertanya tentangmu.**

**zuru giver.  
><strong>

Selama ini teman Hinata adalah kesendirian dan kesepian dan itu adalah teman paling abadi dan menyiksa baginya. Tapi sekarang ada orang yang ingin mengajaknya berteman? teman yang sebenarnya? yang selama ini dia impi-impikan? mencoba tak percaya, tapi ini benar adanya, mencoba untuk bermimpi tapi ini nyata, dan tentu saja hati Hinata bersorak untuk itu. Mengingat betapa menyedihkan dirinya, dimana tak ada seorangpun yang peduli padanya bahkan orang tuanya sendiri, dia tinggal di rumah yang sama dengan mereka namun mempunyai dunia yang berbeda, ruang makan yang berbeda, kamar mandi yang berbeda, kehidupan yang berbeda.. perasaan yang berbeda, hati yang berbeda, kasih sayang yang disisihkan dan digantikan dengan kebencian, dan sedihnya itu semua nyata, benar adanya, bukan hanya sebuah kebohongan atau cerita dari negeri dongeng.. Dan TEMAN adalah mimpi baginya, tapi seakan terbangun dari alam mimpi yang selama ini menjeratnya hingga hampir lenyap, dia berusaha bangkit kembali kali ini, mencoba menggantung harapannya pada pemuda yang pertama kali memberinya sebuah zuru.

Rabu jam 07.55 pemuda berambut blonde itu berdiri di tempat dia membuat janji, tentu saja denagn jantung berdebar dan perasaan cemas yang berlebihan.

"Semoga dia datang, Kami-sama kumohon tolong aku kali ini," kata pemuda itu sambil menyibukkan dirinya, melangkahkan kakinya yang sedari tadi mondar- mandir ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Di tangannya sekarang tergenggam zuru kuning yang manis. Yang tentu saja akan dia berikan pada gadis zuru pujaannya.

Waktu berlalu begitu lambat untuk Naruto saat ini, melirik jam tangan orangenya, baru saja 2 menit terlewat, melirik untuk yang kedua kalinya dan 10 menit terlewat. Hingga hampir pukul 09.00 tak ada seorangpun yang datang.

"Baiklah aku menyerah..," katanya lirih.

Tapi naas baginya karena hujan sudah mengguyur bumi lebih dulu, hingga dia berucap sial berkali- kali.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi saat ini tangannya menengadah menampung kesejukan dari langit.

"Gara- gara ini aku bertemu dengannya, dan sekarang aku harus berakhir menyerah karenanya juga karena hujan? kasian sekali kau Naruto," dia berujar pada dirinya sendiri. "Lebih baik aku pulang..,"

"Na-naruto ya?"

Kaget atau terkejut, sudahlah sama saja, dua hal yang membuatnya terperanjat kali ini, suara itu, suara yang membuatnya kembali membangunkan harapannya, dan keberadaan itu, hey dari mana gadis itu datang. Membalikkan badannya hanya untuk meyakinkan senyum lima jari terlihat pada wajahnya sekarang.

"Ha-halo Naruto-kun, na-namaku Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga," katanya ragu- ragu.

"Yosh Hinata-chan, namaku Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, hajimemashite," katanya sebelum membungkuk dalam.

"E-eh apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Eee memang aku salah ya?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, ta-tapi be-benarkah Naruto-kun ingin ber-ber-ber..,"

"Berteman?"

"Y-ya, berteman denganku?"

"Tentu saja Hinata-chan," jawabku dengan suara lantang.

Kulihat Hinata menangis saat itu, tentu saja membuatku bingung dan gelagapan, kenapa dia malah menangis sich? dan kenapa harus menangis segala? tapi dengan jawabannya yang bilang bahwa dia terharu aku jadi senang mendengarnya.

"I-itu..,"

"Boleh kutunjukkan sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Aku membenci katak dari dulu, karena mereka mengingatkanku pada kenangan buruk, jadi..," Hinata memandang katak dalam toples itu tanpa ekspresi, kebencian jelas terlihat jelas di matanya. "Shine!" katanya lirih, dan apa yang kulihat benar- benar membuatku terkejut, katak dalam toples itu tidak bergerak lagi, tak bernafas lagi, kau tahu apa artinya? ya.. katak itu mati, mati dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

"Ja-jadi bagaimana?" tanyanya padaku, "A-apa kau masih mau berte-te-teman denganku?" tanyanya lagi.

Kuteguhkan hatiku saat itu, kuputuskan aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan menjadi temannya, tidak jadi soal kutukan itu benar atau tidak, masa bodoh dengan hal apa yang akan kudapat nanti tapi, dengan anggukan pasti, kupertegas padanya bahwa aku Naruto Uzumaki tidak akan menarik ucapanku hanya karena hal tidak masuk akal macam itu. Kuberikan zuru kuning di tanganku padanya, agar dia yakin pada keputusanku, dia tersenyum dan memandangku bahagia, aku malah jadi memerah karenanya. Dasar bodoh kau Naruto, runtukku dalam hati.

"Te-terima kasih," katanya berkaca-kaca.

Dan mulai saat itu, aku dan Hinata-chan berteman, baiklah tak bisa kubohongi kalau kadang aku takut saat melihat matanya yang mulai berbeda. Tapi dangan janjinya yang pertama yang bilang kalau seorang Hinata Hyuuga tidak akan pernah membenci seorang Naruto Uzumaki, hatiku bisa bahagia saat mengingatnya. Dan tentang teman- temanku, baiklah memang butuh usaha ekstra untuk membuat mereka mengerti, dan bahkan aku masih mencobanya sampai sekarang, tapi aku yakin suatu saat nanti mereka pasti akan paham dengan apa yang kulakukan dan keputusan apa yang aku ambil. Meskipun gara- gara itu Hinata jadi memaksaku agar memutuskan pertemanan kami, tapi dengan keteguhanku dan alasanku bahwa aku percaya padanya, akhirnya Hinata mengerti.

Dan saat ini adalah 3 bulan aku dan Hinata berteman.

"Na-naruto-kun, sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa membencimu, sepertinya aku malah mulai menyukaimu, eeh!" kata Hinata, dia tutup mulutnya seketika, keterkejutan ada di wajahnya dan wajahku sekarang. Merah ada di wajahnya dan wajahku sekarang. Aku bisa mendengarkan kerja jantungku meningkat, dan tanpa sadar aku memeluknya. Matanya dan mataku bertemu, menatap mata kami yang saling membulat. Dan kubalas pernyataannya dengan senyum mengembang dan berkata,

"Aku juga, aku juga Hinata-chan,"

* * *

><p><strong>Maafkan Shiryo atas fic gaje nan aneh ini, semoga reader bisa memaklumi ini, Shiryo memohon pengertian reader semuanya,<strong>

** Zuru : origami bentuk burung (source uncle google)**

**Shine : matilah (source uncle google)**

**dan untuk terakhir kalinya..**

**Mohon ripiuuuuuuuuuu...  
><strong>


End file.
